Owen's Girl
by MoroPinky
Summary: Duncan plays a prank on a guy and gets a scolding from his girlfriend.


**Moro: I came up with this idea when I listened to the song Jessie's Girl. Please no flaming.**

* * *

_Owen's Girl_

_By: Moro_

**_One- Shot (May Continue)_**

**Public School**

Duncan leaned against his school locker. He watched as students he knew and did't know pass by him. He groaned. Where was Geoff? Did it really take him that long to pull a prank? Did he get distracted by his girlfriend Bridgette or something? A scoff escaped the punk's mouth. He took out his pocket knife and began to carve a drawing of a skull into the locker next to his.

His thoughts drifted away from him and he began to think about other things. For example, he was wondering what was his girlfriend, Courtney, doing. Why was he wondering? She was probally off sucking up to a teacher.

He groaned. He then took a step back from his carving to admire his work. He smirked. He then turned back to stare at the passing students as he leaned against his locker with his arms crossed. His teal eyes searched each face.

He then heard Geoff call out, "Dude! I got it! You should have seen his face!" Duncan turned to his left and smirked at his friend's completed task. Geoff was carrying some clothes and running to Duncan at top speed. He handed the punk the clothes. "Hurry! Hide them! He's coming."

Duncan nodded and hid the clothes in the locker he had carved a skull in. He and Geoff then turned around and saw one of their classmates running down the hallway. This classmate was the one they had just pranked. He was wearing his towel around him and was still alittle wet from his shower he had taken in gym class.

He turned to Geoff. "That is not cool man! Can I have my clothes back now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Owen," Geoff said.

Owen glared but his glare faded into shock when he saw other students taking pictures of him with their cell phones. He shouted out then ran back to the guys' locker room and away from the crowd.

"Dude that was hilarious!" Duncan laughed.

"I know!" Geoff joined his friend in his laughter. Then there was a sudden tug on his ear. He yelped in pain for a moment. He then turned to the person who had pulled his ear. He then smiled nervously at his girlfriend. "Hey Bridgette."

"Why did you do that to sweet and lovable Owen?" The blonde girl asked while she glared daggers at her boyfirend.

Geoff got out of her iron grip on his ear and rubbed the back of his head. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I should go give him is clothes back and apologize."

"You better," Bridgette said.

Geoff got Owen's clothes from the locker and then headed off to the where Owen was. When he was gone Bridgette turned to Duncan and glared at him. "Wait until Courtney finds out about this."

"All she's going to do is give me an annoying lecture," Duncan said as he rolled his eyes.

The blonde surfer crossed her arms. "You are a no good delinquint," With that Bridgette left and headed towards her next class.

Duncan scoffed. He then looked at the picture he took of Owen with his phone and burst out laughing.

* * *

**Private School **

Izzy tugged on the tie of her uniform. She then looked at her lunch and poked it wondering if it would move like in those cartoons. The redhead then turned to her friend, Lindsay, and continued to listen to her talk about her date with her boyfriend Tyler last night.

"He was such a gentleman! I mean he even helped me out of the car," Lindsay cooed. "Timmy was so nice."

"His name isn't Timmy," Izzy said.

"Oh. What was it again?" Lindsay asked.

Izzy pondered this for a moment. "I forgot."

"His name is Tyler guys," Beth said.

"Oh that's right!" The blonde and the redhead said in unision.

Beth sighed. Speaking of Tyler, he then came and sat next to Lindsay and kissed her on the cheek. Lindsay giggled into her hand. She then turned to her emerald eyed friend. "How are things between you and Owen?"

"Good," Izzy smiled. "He took me to the movies last weekend. It was such a great movie."

"What movie was it?"

"That new one about-"

"Oh! I love that one! Remember when-"

"Yes! Yes! Then he-"

"And she was all-"

"And then he came in and-"

"I love that scene!"

"Me too!"

Tyler and Beth stared at the two. Beth sighed. "They're like twins. They can even read each other's minds."

"I'll never understand those two," Gwen mumbled as she sat down next to Izzy.

"Hey Gwen!" Izzy and Lindsay said.

"Hey guys," Gwen said in her usual monotone.

Izzy opened her mouth to say something when her cell phone suddenly began to ring. She picked it up and saw that it was Owen calling her. She flipped up the phone. "Hello? ... What! Who did this? ... Descriptions please... Okay... The other one already apologized... Okay. Don't worry Owen, I can handle the other one."

Izzy hung up her phone. LIndsay was the first to speak up. "What was that about?"

"Someone is messing with my man! Tell the teachers I'm heading home early because I have a stomach ache, please," Izzy began to pack up her stuff into her bag.

Lindsay smiled. "No problem Iz! You go and get those jerks who are messing with Owen."

"Yeah," Tyler said, "We got your back."

"Thanks guys," With that the redhead walked over to her bike and pedaled away from her school to the public school that was a few blocks away.

* * *

**Public School**

Izzy walked into the public school's outside lunch area. Owen had told her that the jerk who had pranked him was outside having lunch. She looked around for the guy her boyfriend had described. She rubbed her temples when she saw all the faces she had to look over for this guy. She groaned to herself.

She began to walk around. She ignored the stares that she got from some of the students that were having lunch. After seven minutes of looking she was beginning to become impatient. She then spotted her target. She saw his green mohawk, peircings, and those teal eyes. She frowned at him while he laughed with a girl who seemed to be his girlfriend by the way his arm was slung around her shoulders.

She walked over to him. When she was standing behind him he still didn't notice her presence. His blonde friend, Geoff, did though. He pointed at her. "Duncan, dude, there's some chick standing behind you and she looks angry."

Before Duncan could turn around Izzy grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around so he was now facing her. She glared at him. "So you're Duncan. You don't seem much of a threat."

Duncan scoffed and stood up. He was atleast a head taller than her and he glared down at her. "And you are?"

"Izzy," The redhead spat. "Owen's girlfriend."

By this time the whole outside area had fallen silent and gasped when they heard what Izzy said. Her eyes never left his as they continued their glaring contest. Their bodies were only half a handspan from each other. They felt the heat coming off of the other.

Duncan finally spoke. "Owen's girl? I don't believe that."

"Why not?" Izzy's glare became deathly.

Duncan crossed his arms. "Because you're way out of his league."

Izzy put her hands on her hips and shot dagger glares at Duncan. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah it does," The punk rolled his eyes. "For all we know you could be his cousin."

"Well I'm not," The emerald eyed girl spat. "And I don't care if you believe that or not."

Duncan rolled his eyes again. He then saw Izzy grab a carton of milk from his tray. She then poured it on his head. Everyone gaped at the scene. Izzy then turned away from the delinuint and walked away from him and his little group.

Duncan glared after her at first. He then got a good look at her. She had firey red hair falling down her back. Her private school's uniform looked good on her too. He remembered her emerald eyes that peirced his.

He felt his heart rate speed up and he took a long deep breath. He then released it and sat back down at his table. He didn't make eye contact with his gaping friends. He remained quiet while what had just happened registered in his mind.

He had fallen for Owen's girl.

* * *

**Moro: Well? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
